


Purview

by MissE



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissE/pseuds/MissE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Disclaimer:</b> Don't own or claim rights to Buffy the Vampire Slayer</p>
    </blockquote>





	Purview

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Don't own or claim rights to Buffy the Vampire Slayer

“No.”

“But, Buffy,” Willow whined.

“Giles,” Buffy appealed to her Watcher.

Giles looked up, distracted, and launched absently into a rehearsed, or at least oft-repeated, speech. “Willow, while Mr Gates may or may not be evil, he is still a human, and therefore outside the Slayer's purview.”

Willow slumped down into a chair, and huffed.

“You know, Will, even I know that speech by now,” Xander commented idly. “Even with the 'purview'. Not quite getting the accent, though.”

“Wish to God you'd stop trying,” Giles muttered, almost inaudibly.

“I'm not that bad, am I?” Willow whimpered.

“Um, yeah, you are,” Xander nodded.

Oz reached over and took her hand. “Sorry, babe,” he murmured.

“But...”

“No,” the rest of the room chorused.

“Sigh,” she murmured plaintively.


End file.
